rihannafandomcom-20200213-history
Rihanna's tattoos
Rihanna has fourteen known tattoos all over her body – from head to ankles. She even has created a tattoo by her own – including a little umbrella on her tattooist arm. She has started her romance with ink in 2006 when her first music note was created. Her latest add to the tattoos collection is a tattoo written in reverse so she can read it in the mirror. It says "Never a failure, always a lesson" tattooed across her upper right chest –in light gray ink. She said, "It’s kind of my motto in life for everything." :"I like hanging out in tattoo shops", Rihanna has said. "I am so intrigued by tattoos. It’s an entire culture, and I study it. Sometimes I go with friends, or just by myself. I get bum-rushed, but I don’t care. I don’t take security." The most known tattoo artist that has created her tattoos is Bang Bang. He’s the author of most recent tattoos including starts, guns and the famous shhh. Tattoos Music Notes on her right foot This appears to be Rihanna’s first tattoo. She got it around somewhere in 2006. It was obviously inspired by her fresh music career. Rihanna has once said that music is in her D.N.A. Now everyone can easily notice that music tunes are on her foot as well. Pisces Sign behind her right ear It was done by a famous Brazilian artist who books three years in advance. Luckily for Rihanna he was in Tokyo at the same time when Rihanna was so he could create it for her immediately. Sanskrit Prayer going down her hip Rihanna wanted to have a sankrit prayer going down her right hip that was saying “Forgiveness, Honesty, Suppression and Control”. Unfortunately it was misspelled. Star in her left year The star was created in the Village in NYC. She has just stopped by the parol and asked for a tattoo. An Arabic Phrase on her ribcage area An Arabic phrase on her ribcage area reading Al Hurria fi Al Maseeh translating into Freedom in God. A Trail Of Stars going down her back The starts on the back of her neck were started in LA. Later Bang Bang from New York City has finished them. He has added a group of stars flowing down her back to join the first set of stars on her neck. Cute Skull With A Pink Hair Bow The tattoo appears on her left ankle and it was done durning her stay in Miami. Love word on her left middle finger She got it in Los Angeles from one of the artists she used before. The "Shhh..." phrase on her right index finger This one is the most copied of her tattoos. It was already copied by Lindsay Lohan and Lily Allen. Many fans has also decided to get one exactly like Rihanna’s. The Date '4.11.1986' on top of her left shoulder Rihanna has decided to tattoo birthday date of her best friend Melissa on her left shoulder. Melissa did a very same tattoo just after her. Tribal Sign Rihanna revealed that she got the exotic-looking tat while in New Zealand durning her tour. "It’s their traditional way of tattooing", she said of the Maori-inspired geometric design. "I always wanted one". "It represents strength and love". But even for a tattoo enthusiast like Rihanna, this particular method had one big drawback: "It hurt like hell!" A Handgun Durning her LA getaway Rihanna has flew her tattoist Bang Bang from NYC to her home in the Hills. She has decided to give a tattoo as a birthday gift to her friend. And at the same time she has decided to get one for herself. Rihanna also once had a temporary gun tattoo in her right leg. Motto in mirror writing Rihanna hit up East Side Ink at 2 AM at the morning to have her own personal motto "Never a failure, always a lesson" tattooed backwards near her right shoulder. That way she can read it in the mirror. :"I asked her why she wanted that and she said, ‘It’s kind of my motto in life for everything.’ Instead of considering things to be mistakes, considering them lessons." "She said that she wanted to do it in gray, rather than black, because she wanted it to be more subtle," explains Bang Bang. "She didn’t want it to draw too much attention." Rebelle Fleur It means rebel flower in French and it was tattooed on her neck. Unfortunately it was mispelled. In French, adjectives typically follow the nouns they modify. To translate as "rebel flower", which we assume is what she intended, that tattoo should read "fleur rebelle."